


For the love of Camelot

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin, but doesn't have a clue</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I had a Merlin-watch-a-thon from Monday to Wednesday and had tons of fun, as you can imagine.
> 
> A day later, they challenged me to write them a Merthur.
> 
> Those were the prompts that absolutely had to be in there:
> 
> \- Arthur, too dim to know how to have sex  
> \- Leon giving advice while it actually happens  
> \- have Uther and Morgana watch  
> \- 'Meanwhile' (used as in 'Legolas by Laura' - which you can find on youtube if you don't know it already)  
> \- Duty  
> \- We have to protect Arthur  
> \- For the love of Camelot
> 
>  
> 
> Utter silliness ensued. Ye be warned!
> 
> Oh, and it's not betaed, sorry.

Uther Pendragon paced in front of the knight standing before him, pressing two gloved fingers against the scar on his forehead. “And you say, he wants to go through with this?”

“Yes, Sire.” 

“What is it with this boy? That he can’t keep his fingers off of him!” Uther obviously wasn’t amused but he’d suspected it all along. Arthur had been very fond of his servant and aside from the times he’d been enchanted, he never showed real interest in any female showing up in Camelot. 

Morgana smiled. “It’s so nice to see Arthur in love after all those years.”

“LOVE! He doesn’t know anything about that. What he wants is...excuse me, Morgana, but the boy just wants physical activity of the other kind.”

“Don’t you patronize me, Uther. I know fully well what he wants from Merlin. And I think there is nothing you can do about it.” Morgana’s amusement was clearly visible. 

The knight cleared his throat as Uther turned to him again. “Arthur is the heir to the throne of Camelot. It’s our duty to protect him! I trust you to do everything in your might to make this a pleasant experience for him.”

“Sire?” Leon paled. Did his king just ask him to...?

Uther patted Leon’s shoulder and then squeezed it. “Be there for him, in case he needs...advice.” With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Sir Leon before he could object. 

 

Meanwhile...

 

Arthur and Merlin were kissing frantically in one of the corridors of the castle. 

“Want you,” the prince panted, rubbing his erection against Merlin’s thigh.

His arms around Arthur’s neck, his fingers dug into the blond hair, Merlin shook his head. “Are you sure that is a good idea?”

“Don’t be such a girl!” Arthur slid his hand up Merlin’s side and was rewarded with a shiver.

“But...the throne room. Arthur, what if someone comes in?” Merlin rubbed against Arthur, letting him feel that he was just as hard.

“Don’t worry about that, it’s all been taken care of.” He let go of Merlin, grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. 

As they entered the throne room, Arthur stopped in his tracks for a split moment and then smiled. A fire was lit, not only casting the room in a beautiful light but warming the room, so he wouldn’t have to worry that Merlin would freeze too much to go through with this. The throne and the floor in front of it were decorated with the softest furs the castle could provide. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a tall figure standing in the shadows and grinned. He could always count on Leon. 

Returning to the matter at hand, he pulled Merlin in for another feverish kiss. “Clothes...” Arthur pulled at Merlin’s shirt and Merlin fumbled with his belt. “Too many of them.”

As soon as he got Merlin naked, he took a step back and let his eyes wander over the pale skin that seemed to glow in the light the fire and the candles cast. 

“Arthur...” It was just one word but it radiated so much want and lust that Arthur groaned. He shed the rest of his clothes and closed the distance between them, his hands everywhere on Merlin’s skin, caressing, exploring, his lips pressed to Merlin’s, his tongue playfully battling Merlin’s. 

Pushing Merlin backwards, Arthur whispered. “Sit down.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide. “But...Arthur! This is the king’s throne, I can’t just...”

“And I am the prince and I tell you to sit down.” Arthur smiled predatorily and gave Merlin a little push.

Kneeling on the soft fur in front of the throne, Arthur ran his hands up Merlin’s thighs and looked up, the grin on his face still firmly in place.

Merlin felt the fur tickle his naked skin and reached out to run his slender fingers through Arthur’s hair. “This is so...naughty” He mirrored Arthur’s grin. 

Arthur stared at Merlin’s cock in front of him. “Have you ever...?”

Merlin shook his head. “You?” He startled when he noticed movement right next to them.

Placing a hand on Merlin’s thigh, Arthur smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s just Leon. He’ll know what to do.”

Merlin’s cock lost some of its rigidity as he stared at the knight in horror, but then he felt Arthur’s hand around him and all thoughts of another person seeing them like this were forgotten. 

Leon nodded encouragingly to Arthur, who took a deep breath and kissed the tip of Merlin’s cock, giving it a lick before he sucked it between his lips. Merlin moaned and fisted Arthur’s hair, trying not to buck up.

When he gave a little sound of discomfort and yanked at Arthur’s hair, Arthur stopped to look up at him. But Merlin had his eyes closed, so Arthur looked at Leon questioningly. 

Leon tapped his teeth with one finger and shook his head. Oh! Less teeth, alright, Arthur could do that! So he went back to work and the grip on his hair lessened, turned into caresses and the sounds Merlin was making were clearly those of pleasure. 

“Arthur...” Just panted out and Arthur opened his eyes, but even the fingers in his hair didn’t give him a clue what was wrong now, so once again, he turned his gaze at the big knight. 

There was no way Leon could make this clear with gestures, so he leaned down and whispered “He’s close, Sire. You might want to pull back. Unless you want to swallow. Which I’d not suggest for your first time.” He straightened back up and tried to assume his best guard-pose, unmoving, as if he wouldn’t even notice what was going on around him. 

He still did, tho, and watched as the prince pulled back, rubbing his fist up and down Merlin’s cock until Merlin cried out and came, spilling all over Arthur’s hand. When he noticed the prince trying to wipe the cum off on the fur, he once again shook his head. He held out a little bottle of potion that Gaius had fixed for occasions like these and which he’d warmed in his hand since the prince had entered the room. “You might need that to prepare him, Sire.”

Arthur looked from his hand to the bottle and then back up at Leon again. “Pre...pare?”

Stiffling a sigh, Leon leaned forward again to whisper into the prince’s ear. “Slick up your fingers with this, prepare his entrance slowly, one finger at a time, don’t rush, you don’t want to hurt him.”

“My fingers? I have to stick my fingers there?” Arthur threw him a doubtful look.

“You’re going to stick something entirely different there in not too long. Your fingers shouldn’t be a problem, Sire.” Leon straightened up again and could hardly keep himself from rolling his eyes. The things he did for the love of Camelot!

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered and that was all it took the prince to uncork the little bottle with his teeth and trickle the oily substance onto his fingers. 

He watched Merlin’s face closely as he cupped Merlin’s balls. 

Merlin shoved against him, his eyes closing again, his head falling back, moaning his name. 

Arthur took another deep breath and touched his fingers to Merlin’s entrance. The thought of being inside Merlin turned him on so much that he almost came just from that. But Leon had said to prepare and he really didn’t want to hurt Merlin. So he pushed a finger in and gasped as Merlin’s body reacted and held him in a tight grip. “Arthur!”

A second “Arthur!” at the same time. Leon glared at him before he lowered his voice again. “Slow!”

How was he supposed to go slow when his dick was so hard it almost hurt? And pressing little kisses on the insides of Merlin’s thighs didn’t really help that either! But he took a couple of deep breaths and then tried again, going slow, trying to watch for signs Merlin’s body gave him and after a while he felt he could try a second finger. He shot Leon a look, who nodded, so he went for it, drawing moans and groans from Merlin. A third finger followed.

When Arthur thought Merlin was as relaxed as could be, he pulled Merlin from the throne. Merlin landed on his knees next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him. “Need you. Need you so much. Hurry.”

Arthur groaned and pushed Merlin onto his back and fumbled for the oil again. He exchanged another look with Leon, who nodded. Finally the boy got a basic idea. 

Leon mouthed “Slow!” again before he withdrew into the shadows. When he reached the door to the side, determined to find one of his fellow knights to help him with his own hard-on, he heard Merlin cry out in pleasure and the prince whispered Merlin’s name over and over. 

Arthur couldn’t hold back much longer as he pounded into Merlin, the heat and the tightness around him too much. When Merlin yelled out and came again, he clamped around Arthur and that was all he needed to come, too. 

He had half a brain to pull the fur from the throne to cover them both as they lay there all spent. 

 

Up on the gallery, Morgana fanned herself, a light blush on her cheeks. She threw Uther, who stood at the other end, a look from underneath her eyelashes before she slipped out the door. 

In his mind, Uther made a note to reward Sir Leon for his services to the realm and quietly followed the Lady Morgana.


End file.
